


Count Your Blessings

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [71]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Just because she's Jewish, it doesn't mean that spending Christmas Eve in the hospital isn't filled with a whole lot of suck. Felicity is missing her family until her own personal heroes come to her rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Another offering of holiday fluff. Fair warning, there is a whole lot of sap in this one. You might need to visit the dentist after reading it.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and enthusiasm for this series. All of your kudos, comments, thoughts and questions about this universe help keep my enthusiasm for writing this series high. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 55/71.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 6\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 7\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 8\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 9\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 10\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 11\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 12\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 13\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 14\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 15\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 16\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 17\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 18\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 19\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 20\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 21\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 22\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 23\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 24\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 25\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 26\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 27\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 28\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 29\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 30\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 31\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 32\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 33\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 34\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 35\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 36\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 37\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 38\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 39\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 40\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 41\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 42\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 43\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 44\. Three (Part 13)  
> 45\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 46\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 47\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 48\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 49\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 50\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 51\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 52\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 53\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 54\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 55\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 56\. William (Part 29)  
> 57\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 58\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 59\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 60\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 61\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 62\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 63\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 64\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 65\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 66\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 67\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 68\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 69\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 70\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 71\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwif2Zvw34rRAhUJ6SYKHW3zA4YQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2Fgroup%2F20048476&psig=AFQjCNGjPNqV6i7tv_CRnb1lhl07AX1-bQ&ust=1482597400326586) [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwin-47s34rRAhUD0IMKHe91CHUQjRwIBQ&url=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2Fgroup%2F20048476&psig=AFQjCNGg70wiqzOvKCzmlQvweEj0cjLq5g&ust=1482597399847607)

 

Rain drops trailing down the windowpane provided the only entertainment Felicity seemed capable of enjoying. The comforting view of the bay and Cove Bridge were obscured by both the darkness and torrential rain. She was barely able to make out the blinking lights that warned boats and planes of the bridge’s location. Between the rain and her tears, everything had taken on a glassy and out of focus appearance. The sounds of laughter and Christmas carols drifted down the hall and made her feel lonelier than she had a right to feel. She had a family, they were just celebrating the holidays without her. Even for a Jew, the hospital was a terrible place to spend Christmas Eve. This year, Hanukkah had started right after Thanksgiving, so she didn’t even have a menorah in her window to brighten her mood.

Felicity took a deep breath from her nebulizer, held her breath for five seconds, and then slowly exhaled. Her bronchial infection was getting old, fast. She’d been in the hospital for three days and Dr. Evan’s promise to try and get her home in time for Bobby to open his first Christmas present was looking like a hollow one. A glance at the time on her phone made the tears slide down her face faster. Tommy, Oliver and Bobby were at Thea’s for Christmas Eve dinner. She could picture everyone sitting around the table and Bobby in his highchair as they told Donna stories about Christmases spent at the Queen mansion. Lance would probably be providing colorful commentary about some ridiculous stunt Tommy and Oliver got up to over the holidays. She could imagine the tall tale of depravation Roy would spin to get her mom to say, you poor baby, and embrace him in a hug.

Felicity opened the latest text message in the ongoing stream from Oliver and Tommy. She went through the pictures and videos of Bobby that his dads had been sending all evening. In the latest, he was wearing a Santa hat and the outfit she’d picked out for him. He was dressed in a pair of emerald green corduroy pants and a red sweater with a white deer leaping across it. Tommy had styled Bobby’s dark curls and he looked so cute in every picture that Felicity’s heart ached from missing him. Christmas wasn’t her holiday but over the past six years it had become something important she shared with Oliver and Tommy. She’d been looking forward to Bobby opening presents and wearing silly outfits as they celebrated as a family. It was Bobby’s second Christmas, but at thirteen months, he’d be able to enjoy tearing paper and playing with the boxes his toys came in.

Felicity pulled the nebulizer from her face as she wiped away her tears. She couldn’t do breathing exercises and sob at the same time. She took a few deep calming breaths. If she wanted to be home before the New Year, she needed to do her treatments. It took her another fifteen minutes to calm down enough to do her exercises. Fifteen minutes later, she was putting aside her nebulizer and pulling out her tablet. Tommy had loaded it with movies to keep her company until they returned the following day. She laughed when she realized that not only had Tommy updated her tablet with some of her favorite movies, he’d also added home movies of Bobby. She queued up all the home movies, placed the tablet on her table and curled up on her side to watch her son.

A warm pair of lips pressed to her forehead woke her up. “Oliver,” she sighed sleepily as she stretched. The sky outside her window was still dark which meant Oliver had given up Christmas Eve at home to spend the night with her.

Oliver’s face was lit up with a warm smile, “Hi, hon. How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you’re here,” she said truthfully.

“I think I can do better than that,” he said as he opened the door to her room.

Tommy entered the room holding Bobby, “Do you know how hard it is to sneak a baby into the hospital after visiting hours?”

Felicity sat up and stretched her arms out, “I’ve never been so happy to be married to such blatant rule breakers before.” Tommy placed their son in her arms and she pressed kisses to his curly head.

“Mama,” Bobby cooed at her through a sleepy yawn.

“Hi, monkey,” she said holding him up in front of her. “Did you have fun at Aunt Thea’s?” Bobby nodded his head and Felicity clutched him back to her chest. “You put him in the pajamas,” Felicity smiled with delight. He was dressed in a reindeer onesie that had made her squeal out loud when she saw it in a store by QC. The onesie was replete with antlers on the hood and a floppy tail on its bottom.

“We’ve got to start the humiliating photo album at some point. I think we’ve got naked in the bath covered – now we’re on to embarrassing costumes his parents made him wear for their own amusement,” Tommy kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to his wife.

“For the record,” Oliver said as he laid down on Felicity’s other side, “I’m not the one who dresses him or Hildy for our amusement.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Is he, or is he not, the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“He’s definitely the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, but that would also be true without the antlers,” Oliver lifted the hood up over Bobby’s head for Felicity to get the full effect of the outfit.

Oliver reached down and pulled her blanket over the four of them. Felicity snuggled down into the bed between her husbands with her son resting against her chest. “How long do I have you for?”

“All night,” Tommy replied. “Ollie, hit the nurse’s station with tranq darts.”

Oliver snorted, “I bribed them with gourmet coffee and homemade desserts.”

“My heroes,” Felicity kissed them each on the cheek.

“He’s not too heavy?” Oliver asked with concern. “You’re breathing okay?”

“He’s perfect,” Felicity wouldn’t let go of her son even if his weight made breathing difficult, “aren’t you, monkey?” Bobby’s big blue eyes stared at her. “Should dada sing to us?”

Bobby’s face lit up in a smile. He reached a chubby hand towards Tommy’s cheek, “Dada, sing.”

Tommy kissed Bobby’s fist, “Okay, little man. Close your eyes.” Bobby squeezed his eyes closed. “You too, mommy,” Tommy kissed Felicity’s forehead.

Felicity shut her eyes and Tommy’s sweet tenor voice began to softly sing as he ran his fingers through her hair. His voice washed over her and all her self-pity was instantly chased away. Being in the hospital on Christmas Eve wasn’t ideal but she was truly lucky. She had a career that she loved, a mission to save her city, a goofy dog, two husbands that she loved and who loved her and a beautiful, happy and healthy son. She was luckier than most and sometimes it only took being surrounded by her family’s love to remember how truly blessed she was.

Felicity could feel her body grow heavier as sleep pulled her back under and Tommy’s lullaby continued to soothe her, “I think about a nursery and I picture curly heads, and one by one I count them as they slumber in their beds. If you’re worried and you can’t sleep, just count your blessings instead of sheep, and you’ll fall asleep counting your blessings.”

Felicity fell asleep surrounded by her blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com/


End file.
